


Oh, Beautiful Flower, Please Don't Tear Me Apart

by StupidPoetry



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Simon's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPoetry/pseuds/StupidPoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love, you’ve always been gentle, like rose’s petals, but life had another plans for you. Life made you grow thorns just to stay alive, just to not lose your mind in the world full of cruelty and death. In the world where blood stains your teeth just so you can live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Beautiful Flower, Please Don't Tear Me Apart

**Author's Note:**

> for @alectually

I think it’s time  
to recognize what kind of person  
you really are.  
Love, you’ve always been gentle,  
like rose’s petals, but life  
had another plans for you.  
Life made you grow thorns  
just to stay alive,  
just to not lose your mind  
in the world full of  
cruelty and death.  
In the world where  
blood stains your teeth  
just so you can live.  
It’s time for the both of us  
to remember  
you’re not a predator,  
but a lover, a good heart,  
a person who almost  
fell apart but pulled himself  
together again  
through all the pain and heartbreak.  
You’ve always been gentle, love,  
and I know it  
because when you touch my cheek  
your eyes shine with kindness  
a monster could never have.

**Author's Note:**

> The boys are back, the boys are back~ If you have any promts about two vampire boyfriends, hit me up! My tumblr is stupid-poetry.tumblr.com


End file.
